Unseen changes
by AllTheWrongLoves
Summary: sometimes unseen changes are the best kind


**Omagod I'm just going banaynay with these stories. I don't own any of Naughty dog's characters. So this one is probably a little stupid, and weird. But I couldn't resist. I never can. O3O neeeh! I should be studying!**

When Sully had said a little detour, he expected a LITTLE detour! But they had been wandering around the forest who knows how long just to avoid some stupid guards, tripping over rocks and getting scratched by branches in their haste. You think after four years with the fortune hunter Nate would know that it was going to be anything but little. But he didn't. He probably would have questioned Sully if they hadn't been chased by a bunch of gigantic guards with pistols. He stepped over a log to keep up with Sully, his boots feeling heavy from how much walking they had done.

"I will never trust the word little again." He called to Sully who was just a little ahead. In return the man just chuckled and stopped to wait for him to catch up. He had that taunting smirk that he had com accustomed to seeing on many occasions.

"Aw c'mon kid. You're nineteen-I should be grumbling to you!" Nate rolled his eyes as they started their trek again, sweat starting to form on his brow. It was true, though; he should be just fine. Four years with the man and his stamina sky rocketed. Not to mention he built some decent muscle too. But then again sully had helped him build his skills through the years. Even if he wouldn't admit it there were some emotional improvements as well. After his second year as Sullys' protégé something silently changed that he can't pin point at all. It's just there.

"Hate to break to you gorgeous, but me being nineteen doesn't change anything." He sighed and dropped down to sit on a large rock while Sully looked around.

"Huh. I think we lost them." Nate puffed his cheeks in relief, his feet starting to tingle and his legs slightly burning. It was something he was used to; the long hikes were actually comforting under different circumstances. He and Sully would grab some food, take a long hike, and relax for the rest of the day. It was nice. But right now, not so much. Nate pulled the sleeves up on his t shirt and ran a hand through his short trimmed hair, the tingling starting to subside.

"Great. If that's the case let's find the car and get the hell out of here." He muttered while he pushed himself off the ground. Sully chuckled and put a hand above his eyes, scanning the area. He frowned when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"I think we're a bit too far…" Sully started to say something. But Nate didn't hear as his eyes caught something. It was very faint, hard to see because of the sunlight. But he saw it nonetheless. A thin, flickering red line scoping on the floor, climbing up Sullys' body and aiming right at the side of his head. Sniper!

Fear and reflex had Nate jumping off the ground before his mind could register what was happening. He sprinted the few feet between him and Sully, leaped into the air, wrapped his arms around his waist, and tackled his mentor to the ground, Sully giving a surprised 'oomph' as his back hit the forest floor.

"What the hell Nate?" a split second later splinters flew as something shot into the tree that had been right behind Sully. His head shot up to stare at Nate perplexed, but he only gave him a shocked look before Nate was hurriedly helping him up and pushing him forward. They both heard the angered voices of the men they thought they had lost. The two rocketed into a steady sprint, hearing the footsteps of the guards now. How did they catch up? Nate let out a surprised shout when a bullet hit the ground just centimeters from his feet. Sully pushed through shrubs and branches, looking back to make sure Nate was still behind him until he tripped over a ledge and tumbled down to the bottom, dust flying up in the air every time he hit the ground. Well…at least he found a hiding spot.

He gave a confused groan as Nate carefully slipped down the ledge he just plummeted down. The teen rushed over and crouched down next to him, his blue eyes holding worry.

"Sully! Sully you alright? That was a pretty long drop." He held out a hand for his mentor to take and pulled him up once again. Sully brushed as much dirt as he could off of himself.

"Yeah…yeah I'm alright kid. But uh…I think we should stay here until those guards pass." He patted Nates' shoulder and sat back down, his shoulder suddenly feeling sore. Nate plopped down next to him.

"Fine with me." There was silence between the two except for their heavy breathing. It didn't last long when Sully turned to Nate.

"Kid, how did you see the sniper?" Kid. He was anything but a kid now. Yet it was hard to think of calling him anything else. In just a few weeks he would be twenty. An official adult. The teen shrugged.

"I just saw the red line focusing on your head and reflex took over. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't be able to duck in time." Sully nodded and turned away from the blue eyes that had turned from paranoid and studying, to twinkling and free. Did he do that? Giving him the few things he didn't get when he was younger? He wouldn't name one of them LOVE. At least not the love a father gives a child…right? Jesus it was hard to tell anymore. The line had blurred a long time. Maybe it was when the kid was sixteen. They had been separated through the chaos of a riot and their partner had been shot. Sully had searched far more desperately than ever for Nate. When he finally found him, he had grabbed him and hugged him with all his might, surprising Nate a lot more than he'd like to admit. Or maybe it was on one of the rare nights when Nate couldn't sleep and he had found him just sitting on the roof of the apartment, staring at the night sky with a faraway look and just sitting next to him until he finally feel asleep.

He had always thought Nate wouldn't do something as risky as running in front of an unseen gun just to save his life like he did. It was a move made out desperation, care. Sully had seen the fear in his eyes the few seconds before the guards had charged from wherever they were, the way he still clutched him when the bullet whizzed into the tree. He had seen it.

Sully shook his head and tucked his arm around Nates' neck to give him a noogie.

"When did you grow a pair of hunter eyes, eh?" Nate laughed and struggled to get out of his hold. He playfully pushed his mentors' arms away as he straightened out his already messy hair. Sully let a small smile cross his face as he studied his protégés' amused grin. Kinda funny how they started out; two people with bad pasts and shady presents, making each other's futures bright.

'I had said I saw great things in our future…' Sully thought, feeling Nate rest his head on his shoulder, the running obviously getting to him. 'Who knew it would have been better than great.'

**Hurr hurrrrrr! I really should be studying! But that's my fault! I think this was cute! That might just be me though..**


End file.
